Mason Douglas
Mason is a human from a post apocalyptic world, where humans have developed mutations in order to adapt and survive in their new environment. He speaks with a southern accent and is an inventor by trade, but is the part time super hero of South City. Promethea While alive on Promethea, Mason was a 22 year old Salvager, often digging up technologies from before the meteor strike. He was sent out on a journey into the city with a combat medic named Alain. Together they traveled to the city and within a bar met a man named Robert who lumped them together with people from different regions, including the city they were in. The group was sent underground into the city the one they knew was built on to fix an intermittent power issue through out the city. While down there the group encounters a basilisk and none of their weapons would have an effect on it's rough hide. How ever, in a very Xena-esque way, a woman named Moxie saves them. A few plot twists later we know that Robert is a bad guy, and Moxie wants to help us disconnect from the world net. She expands ther mutations a bit, "giving us ones she feels would suit us best and we set out on a mission for her." Of course as it happens to be, Robert meets them on their way out for a tussle and as Mason puts it "I dunno what he did but I woke up halfway 'tween the woods and the city and here I am" In Koniki After coming to and living life on the lazier side within the city Mason soon discovered that he wasn't the same as he was on Promethea. Within the forest, Mason is 3 years younger than he was before (19) and he could time-skip to age himself, which he calls "Transcending". Using the time he had before meeting Dante, Mason trained his 24 year old and 31 year old selves to be combat capable after learning the nature of the forest from exploring it. After meeting Dante and settling on protecting the city, Mason's had a few adventures patrolling and observing the nature of the city and is now ready to settle in the Warehouse District. Mason's Forms and Abilities All stats are out of 12, where 12 is super human. Tough Skin - Mason's skin is pretty tough on impact, absorbing some shock to displace damage. Echo Locate - He is able to create a map in his mind from hearing sound waves; he can also control the sensitivity of his hearing. Echoed Voice - He can release sonic waves in his voice or supersonic waves for echo locating. Transfigure - Mason can send waves of energy through objects in order to rearrange them at a molecular level changing their structure. As the user masters this, they can begin to work with other materials like stones and minerals. Schematic - This allows Mason to build a blue print in his mind of machines by observing them. When this is active his eyes shine a smokey green light. The more complicated the machine, the more time it takes to fully decipher. Machines like reploids are beyond what this ability can read, but Mason can still use this to detect if they are indeed mechanical in any way. Lightning* - In his Masked form, Mason is able to use electricity that is converted from transfigure energy, within his mechanical arm. Tools - Mason is adept at fighting with a variety of tools, but the Wrench above all. Category:Characters Category:Geno's